


初恋

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: 诺星乐三角，辰乐第一人称囚禁，三观不正
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	初恋

1

我被李帝努绑进地下室的时候还是春天，那时我最喜欢的说唱歌手刚刚回归，缺席58场比赛的斯蒂芬库里也终于复出。也许就是因为错过了这些，我一开始在地下室里的日子十分难熬，单是看见李帝努与朴志晟两人的脸都会令我失控暴怒。夜深人静时我听见楼上传来少女动漫的音效和lol水晶爆炸时的一声“defeat”，让我更加确定我与他们俩没有任何共同话题。  
这两人绑我时动作尚不熟练，关我的水平同样缺乏技术含量，但也没有什么大的纰漏，让人心存不甘却无可奈何。我的左脚长时间被铐在一根水管上，铁圈比我的脚踝稍大一些，是既足以桎梏我自由又不必磨伤我皮肉的合适尺寸。地下室常年恒温，韩国人又总以泡菜和酸黄瓜作为配菜，没什么时令瓜果，所以夏天究竟到了没有？

“砰砰”，是朴志晟要进来，只有他每次都要敲门，仿佛我不是他们的囚犯，而是一位客人。这让我更加觉得羞耻，哪有我这么窝囊的客人？我痛恨这些多此一举的礼貌，因为这是一种随时可以被撤回的恩赐。他没想打扰我，只是进来拿点东西，而我目光一转瞥见自己脚上的镣铐，抬头又是朴志晟阴魂不散的脸，顿时一阵烦躁，甫一见面就要赶人滚开。  
朴志晟教养挺好，无端被骂了也不还嘴。我却有些后悔，他不会去跟他哥告状吧？李帝努对他这个弟弟看似冷淡，但在绑架我这件事上，他一点不让朴志晟帮忙，从头到尾自己全程包办，大概是因为不想让弟弟手上沾脏东西。他没有表情时心思很难猜测，光这一点就足够让我忐忑。  
还好，朴志晟只是吸吸鼻子，尴尬地转身出去，不忘把门带上。

那就当我是小人心度君子腹吧。

认识朴志晟那会儿他还在窜个子，骨骼飞快地拉长体重却没有跟上，人瘦更显得他头大，活像棵豆芽菜。豆芽菜如今二十二岁，终于停止生长，足足高出我半头，肌肉也比我强悍不少。但第一印象总归难以磨灭，再加上朴志晟本质比较温和，通常情况下我说什么就是什么，所以我对他的恐惧并不深刻。  
我被囚禁那年刚刚大学毕业，还来不及从社会的毒打中得到教训，擅长欺软怕硬，不明白这世界上没有不求回报的温柔。从前我本事不大人倒挺忙，一天下来分给自己的时间凑不够十分钟，自然少了很多少年人伤春悲秋的机会。现在被李家兄弟锁起来，我度日如年，时间在这二十平米的地下室里像是停滞了脚步，压迫得我喘不过气，原来太多的自我也是一种折磨。我不再吝啬，打算把我的时间分一点出来回忆从前的志晟，这在以前当然是不可能，但如今它们已经不值钱了。

朴志晟那时读的是美术特长生，背着个画夹做自我介绍，整张脸写满了营养不良，声音勉强盖过蚊子叫。我边听边心想他没吃饭吗，再一看他瘦成那样说不定真没吃几口饭。我的腹诽不太好听，但也不是真的有多么瞧他不顺眼。即便如此，真正回想起来，我们的友谊还是来得毫无缘由。  
标准答案大概是没有的。如果非要分析一番，也许是因为那天放学他等了我一起，也许是因为第二天我收数学作业时帮他打了掩护。谁知道呢？我对待朋友一向充满耐心，而朴志晟最需要的就是耐心，这一点上我们俩很合适。他声音小，而我老是心不在焉，就总把耳朵凑过去：“啊？志晟你刚刚说到哪里了？”  
朴志晟红着脸往后躲了躲，离我的耳朵又扯开一段距离，稍微放大了音量：“谢谢你。”  
我一脸茫然：“谢什么？”  
朴志晟无比真挚，像结婚典礼上面对新娘宣誓，光是想到这个比喻就使我抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩。他说：“谢谢你每次都愿意听我说第二遍。”  
还以为什么呢。我朝他咧出一口白牙：“客气~”

我们因为性格截然相反所以相处融洽，周围人都说没见过我俩红脸，因为是真的没吵过。也可能是环境使然——当时我和朴志晟同在学生组织的一个舞团，日常气氛十分腻歪。而且韩国人，把辈分看得比命更重，好在我比朴志晟大俩月。即便如此，我还是得受几个比我们大的孩子荼毒。可能是当哥有瘾，那几个热衷看热闹的很喜欢折腾我们：“干嘛呢？快点，快点过来。”  
“弟弟站起来…说我爱你…”  
这他妈是舞团吗，这不基佬交友俱乐部吗。

我恳求朴志晟，看在我们同窗过的情分上，好歹告诉我李帝努为什么要绑架我，死也要死得明白些，何况我并无得罪他们兄弟的印象。朴志晟犹豫了半天，最后还是对我说了实话。他说对不起，因为他们需要钱……  
他们已经没办法了，父母自杀，高利贷那边拿着刀上门，李帝努让他们在自己身上划了两道才求到几天宽限。  
朴志晟说完，像被噩梦重新魇住，不愿再在我面前久留，匆匆离开了房间。

他都不敢看我的眼睛，但我能看出志晟还在念旧。他在带饭进来时总多带一瓶牛奶，有时是酸奶，他记得我喜欢这些。我的爱好没有改变，但我现在情绪阴晴不定，每天都鸡蛋里挑骨头：“我都多大了？拿走，我要喝酒。”  
他取来啤酒，我嫌弃度数太低，他无奈，又找来一瓶烧酒。我才算满意，酒量却很不给面子，喝了几口就晕了一半。酒精是个好东西，至少我此刻的痛苦需要一些协助来麻痹，而我暂时找不到其他替代品。  
我醉了却没睡着，因此我感觉到朴志晟凑过来吻我的嘴，手不干不净地在我身上乱摸。我晕头转向，鼻息间都是酒气，舌头并不比姑娘更柔软，有什么好亲？我想起朴志晟从前很喜欢我同桌坐的漂亮女孩，长头发，大眼睛，毕业便去了德国，从此再无音讯。我有些怜悯起朴志晟，他比起我多一份自由，但别的似乎没有好到哪里去……我突然发现自己找到了第二项替代品，而且性欲比酒精更安全，不会损伤我的健康和肝功能。  
他果然是个雏鸡，扩张技术一塌糊涂，刚插进来我就后悔了，他妈的痛得要死。他被我吓着了，战战兢兢又想退出去。我掐了他后背一把：“那你出去了以后就别进来了……嗯！慢点……”  
他毫无章法地动作着，我被撞得几乎散架，后穴却不合时宜地涌上一股酸麻。偏偏左腿上的铁链也凑热闹跟着一起响，我瞬间从天堂回到了他们家地下室。朴志晟紧皱着眉，成年后五官比从前更英挺，我憋着一口气闭上眼睛不看，生气地在心里给了自己一个巴掌。我让我的仇人爽了，我的仇人也让我爽了。但朴志晟作为自由身，明显高我一等，我岂不是和我的仇人联手羞辱了我自己？  
然而身体在快感下仿佛拥有了全新的意识，我根本控制不住自己的喘息和呻吟。志晟捅了一会儿像是找到我的敏感点，开始专心致志只对付那一处地方。我很快抵挡不住，难耐得穴里也跟着收缩，他打我屁股的手很重声音却很轻：“别吸。”做爱时的朴志晟比平日里还要帅上十倍，我手指在他肩膀上狠狠抓了几道，抽搐着射在了他身上。  
朴志晟目光明亮地盯着我，一滴汗顺着他眉尖砸在我脸上。他低下头小心翼翼地舔去，像在对待什么珍宝。

上学时男生间交流爱情观，大部分人认为不管对象是谁，先找到一个能看上自己的女孩把处男之身交掉才是最重要的。朴志晟却不同意，坚持认为要爱对方才可以上床。几年过去，原来连他也不再坚持这些。我有些嘲讽地看着朴志晟满足的脸：“你不是要和喜欢的人才能做吗？怎么跟我也愿意了。”  
朴志晟目瞪口呆，像是听不懂我讲的每一句韩语。他从我身上爬起来，郑重其事地看着我，目光的重量几乎将我压垮：“我就是跟自己喜欢的人做的啊。”  
我突然福至心灵，想起自己抽屉里曾经出现过的零食和粉红色信封……我当时完全没有当成一回事，只当是我广受欢迎的美女同桌的追求对象放错了抽屉。我记得那个信封的封面上写了三个小小的字，“朴志晟”，便顺手塞进了同桌包里，还自作聪明地认为自己是帮了兄弟大忙。  
而据我所知，我同桌是从不会看那些信的。她要去欧洲，才不会为我们这座城市里的任何一个人停留。  
……天哪，如果这个世界上真的存在蝴蝶效应这种东西，如果我当年没有那么傻逼地错过他的表白，如果我们真的在一起了，是不是眼下的一切都不会发生？  
可我也早就知道，命运的字典里从来没有“如果”这两个字。

朴志晟突然哭了，他把我抱进怀里：“你还记得我们在舞团的那天吗？”  
怎么忘得了呢。我明白他说的是哪一天，即使是那么一句玩笑似的我爱你……我被闷在他怀抱里，鼻尖铺天盖地都是他的气息，我说记得的。  
朴志晟将我搂得更紧，“对不起，辰乐，对不起……”  
我想他一定很希望求得我的原谅。多奇怪啊，过去每天吵吵闹闹，我心里一点芥蒂都没有。但现在他这么百依百顺的，我还是一天能找出他八百个毛病。是我变挑剔了吗？我用力回抱了一下，抢在他作出反应之前开口：“那我原谅你的话，你能放我走吗？”  
朴志晟的脸色瞬间灰败，仿佛被囚禁的不是我而是他。我就在那一刻得到了答案，意料之中的失望已经不再拥有击溃我的力量。如果他此刻的痛苦需要我作出安慰，那对我来说未免也太残忍了。

2

我和朴志晟的关系类似于牵着手在冬天结冰的河面上行走，谁要是摔倒了就会被对方拉起来，但哪个掉进了冰窟也准保会将另一个拽下去淹死。朴志晟对此毫无觉悟，在与我做爱这件事上依然无比积极，我想他应该是挺享受的。  
李帝努白天一出门上班，朴志晟便来地下室找我。他是个暖黄皮，橄榄色的血管里汨汨流淌滚烫的鲜血，连体温都比我高出一点。阳光现在是奢侈品，所以志晟的出现自然而然对我有致命的吸引力，扎进他怀抱就不想再退出来。我将我对他的依赖归结于寂寞，就像恒河猴依赖柔软的布偶，一个有迹可循因而算不得冠冕堂皇的借口。  
我看过一个故事，讲一个双料间谍的克格勃妻子，因为丈夫逃亡在外而遭受多年牢狱之灾。丈夫在回到英国后终于把妻子接来团聚，妻子却提出离婚。丈夫认为妻子不懂感恩，妻子只说，“你真是太‘俄国’了。你把一个人推下悬崖又救上来，难道还指望她谢谢你吗？”  
朴志晟好就好在他对我毫无要求，我在他眼中可爱是因为我是钟辰乐。我尽力做到客观，承认他好的同时对这一切都不作回馈。朴志晟现在一米八几，一身流畅的腱子肉，精力旺盛却从不会粗暴地对待我。作为做爱对象，我对他没有不满，也没有任何进一步的要求。

有天朴志晟兴致上来，非要发挥一下自己从前作为美术生的专长，给我画幅画像。颜料和画纸都拿来我才知道这王八蛋想对我做什么，他想画的是裸体。我的确不懂艺术，浑身上下不着寸缕趴在床上，说实在的只觉得这场景有些淫秽。看得出朴志晟十分满意，画着画着裤裆鼓起一块，阴茎比他的画笔更亢奋。长时间的性爱使我食髓知味，后穴渐渐濡湿，两条腿绞在一起，是世界上最淫荡的模特。他憋得两眼发红，半晌总算草草补上最后一笔，立马脱下裤子爬上我的床。朴志晟摸到我后面，居然说脏话了，他骂我：你怎么这么骚？看别人画画也能流水？  
我神智不清，不见天日的地下室里朴志晟是唯一可靠的存在，我只能拼命抱住他，想要索取一点温暖。原来我也逃不过斯德哥尔摩综合征，全世界又有谁能逃过吗？如果朴志晟是巴甫洛夫，我就是他的狗，我眼泪都快下来了，我说志晟，我想要你……  
我张开大腿夹住他的腰，朴志晟挺大的个子硬是半屈着上半身来亲我的胸口，还用上了一些牙齿。我把两条胳膊绕过他脖颈，看见自己的皮肤依然白皙，并因为长期不晒太阳比以往更甚。地下室不热不冷，如今只有朴志晟的揉搓和抚摸才会叫我的皮肤发粉发红。从前有个女生朋友边打量我边说，辰乐你这种肤色啊，一定要好好涂防晒，不然黑是不会黑，但很容易晒伤的。我闭了闭眼睛，就算我现在是一个鬼，就算我晒到阳光的下一秒就会灰飞烟灭永世不得超生，只要给我一个机会，我也会自己走到太阳底下去的。  
可我这会儿不是鬼，朴志晟也不知道我心里在想什么。他带给我的快感和痛楚都如此清晰，我被他抱起来坐在怀里像个小孩似的颠动着，屁股里那根东西插得我死去活来，反正他哥不在家，我想怎么叫都可以。朴志晟不停吮吸我的舌头，发出啧啧的水声，在换气的间隙低声说辰乐你真好，真好。我假装没有听见，慢慢蹭下去半边面颊贴在他颈窝，有细微的汗沾到我脸上。  
他还挺惦记自己的作品，第一次在结束后不是立刻缠着我再来一次，而是跳下床去拿那张画。  
朴志晟像献宝一样将画递到我眼前，不无期待地问我：“怎么样？”  
我笑了一下，心里说不怎么样呗，从他手里将那张纸接过来，定睛一看上面的人却觉得有哪里不对。朴志晟其实画得很好，线条明暗都无可挑剔，可我总觉得自己身上缺了些什么，到底是什么？  
我惊恐地发现，我整个人都在被一种叫做条件反射的东西吞噬。再这样下去，我迟早会失去自尊，失去灵魂……我把那张不知道是什么东西的速写丢回朴志晟怀里，尽量使自己不是歇斯底里而是友好提问。我说：“这是谁？”  
话一出口，朴志晟脸上的表情陡然变得相当精彩。我突然乐了，觉得自己好像也没有那么可怜，至少现在他折磨不死我，而我可以气死他。他脸色发白，张张嘴什么也没说出来，明显是慌了，而我完全不准备收回自己伤人的话。  
现在是晚上了吗？我不知道。地下室里没有月亮，没有时钟，没有微风……白天和黑夜混淆不清后，我仿佛居住在南极洲，无数的极夜却并不会连绵着极昼。我在心里发誓，今后我和朴志晟将再无瓜葛，谁也不能将我驯化。我永远不会爱他，也永远不会恨他。

不知是不是我的忧郁太过明显，朴志晟总问我：“你想要什么吗？你看起来好不开心……”  
怎么，不太习惯吗？我想也许是我以前给他留下的印象过于深刻，他应该那时就给我画幅肖像的，留下的钟辰乐的样子一定足够没心没肺，只见牙不见眼。  
我头也没抬一下：“我想要什么你都会给我吗？”  
空气安静了片刻，我以为他会放弃这个话题。谁知他纠结了一会儿，坐过来握住我的手，很诚恳地说：“……除了放你走，别的都可以。”  
那也行吧，我知道创造机会不能急于一时，要循序渐进。我想了想：“那你把我松开，让我上去坐坐。我还没去过你家呢。”

朴志晟说到做到，当真放我从地下室出来，信赖里夹杂一丝轻蔑，反正我打不过他。他提前做的唯一准备是将防盗窗全部关紧，我想不久之后他们也许还会往上面钉几块木板。客厅窗帘没拉好，我往外看看发现他们住的地方格外偏僻，难怪敢将我绑来。我慢慢绕了两圈，注意到墙上的台历翻到七月份，向我证实现在已经是夏季。  
我没想立刻逃跑，现在逃跑只会变成老鹰捉小鸡，还会失去朴志晟的信任，对我而言得不偿失。七月初的天气叵测，窗外突然乌云密布，雷雨既有声势又有份量，逼得许多麻雀躲到志晟家的屋檐下避雨。小时候带我逮鸟的表哥告诉我，说麻雀长得不怎么样，却是一种很有气节的动物，被捉回家养不起来的，它会活活把自己饿死。小麻雀叽叽喳喳在窗台上蹦跶，我想还好我不是它们，它们也不是我。我不是它们，所以被关起来也会好好活着，毕竟我最善于苦中作乐；它们不是我，所以不会被这两个变态捉住，因为他们的猎物只有我一个。

志晟家的天花板很严实，我却觉得自己在被看不见的雨水鞭笞。桌子上放着一张纸，我视力很好，看到那是司法检察官的准考证明，姓名处填写着三个字：“李帝努”。我如坠冰窟，意识到就算他们拿到钱也不可能放我离开的……房间里突然响起一个不常听到的声音：“志晟让你上来的？”  
语气里没有意外也没有不满，我转过头，看见大门口站着刚从外面回来的李帝努，脸上是一种我猜不透的表情。

3

李帝努脾气不算很差，这我心知肚明。刚被关进来时我口不择言，终日重复一些最能激怒他们的话，比如“我哥哥是警察”，还有“我爸一定不会放过你们”……一种类似于我爸是李刚的愚蠢和外厉内荏。李帝努没有打我，可能已经印证他的好涵养。偶尔被念得烦了他也只是说一句：你这么废物？除了你爸你哥你还会说什么？  
我颓然地退回到黑暗里去，缩成一团在角落里呆呆地坐着。也许诚如他所言，我就是一个废物。李帝努把我放在一边，没有打骂也没有羞辱，说不清这是出于仁慈还是残忍。在这种死水一般的寂静里，我尤其觉得绝望，他到底要关我多久，三个月？还是十年？日子一天天过去，我情愿他来对我做些什么也好，我害怕未知和无视，但我不害怕厌恶、怨恨……等等一些比较明朗的东西。  
他问我是不是志晟放我上来，我点点头：“是的。”他不再追问，弯腰下去换掉皮鞋，并没有向我发难的意思，我突然产生了个新的想法。既然志晟不打算放掉我，那我不如试一试李帝努？就算不能让他喜欢我，至少也要让他变得难以讨厌我。忍受不了愿意让我走是最好，假如硬是不放，那就感受一下我和志晟之间的不轻松。他不要以为钟辰乐是什么安全无害的小玩意儿，可以像从路边拣回一个洋娃娃那样不闻不问地放在家里……你也许是我的主人，我却是你的鬼。是他非要来凝视深渊，深渊当然要多拉一个人垫背了。

李帝努和志晟跟我都是同一个学校，只是比我们高一级。大概是因为性格比较安静，我觉得他受到的关注度跟他的脸完全不相匹配，也可能我们眼中的关注度在他眼里反而是麻烦。他长得过于英俊，这就使他很难在我心里变成一个彻底的坏蛋。我终于理解为什么兰陵王打仗时要戴着面具，从前我只觉得他自恋且瞎矫情。人类习惯了，把天神画得一个个英武不凡，丑陋不堪的都是魔鬼撒旦。李帝努五官线条深刻，睫毛却比女孩更卷翘，看人时显得目光很温柔。以至于他把手放到我脖子上的时候，我也下意识地把这种举动解释为一种亲密，不会想到他有要掐死我的可能。  
我把所有不值钱的骄傲咽进肚子里，用上一些在我自己看来都非常拙劣的手段，在各种蛛丝马迹里暗示李帝努。结果还行，至少他看出来了，看我的眼神就跟着有些复杂起来。但和我想象的不同，他的反应不像是在会所里被女招待蹭了大腿的玩味，而像是接到学妹情书的惊慌……看起来纯情十足又没怎么见过世面。他开始在自己在家时允许我上楼来，可是那有什么用呢？舍不得孩子套不着狼，我就硬生生把自己脚扭伤了，痛得差点厥过去。这下我连挪动一下上厕所都不方便，他根本不担心我能跑，便真的把我移到楼上住着。

我被安置在李帝努房间里的地板上，多铺了一床褥子。他戒心还是很重，没有碰过我，生怕我耍小聪明。巧的是某天李帝努晚归，我睡得太迷糊，跟被洗脑了一样不记得自己还在别人家里，从被窝爬起来却忘记自己的腿疾，按着惯性刚走两步便摔倒在地。李帝努连忙走过来，边扶边问我摔疼了吗。我委屈地揉揉眼睛：“哥哥，好疼啊。”  
我睡觉没穿上衣，胸腹一片雪白，两条细瘦的胳膊撑在地面上。  
李帝努沉默了一下，拦腰把我抱起来，轻轻放回去。我闻到了浓重的烟味儿，黑夜过滤掉他眼神中的温存，我想我此刻的表情一定很紧张。他突然两只手捧住我的头，十分粗暴地亲吻我，我一下子被辛辣的烟草气息刺激得咳嗽起来。  
他半天才把我松开，我喘着粗气，假惺惺掉下两滴眼泪：“哥哥，你不要碰到我的脚了。”  
他动作一滞，伸手去拽我的睡裤，一直扯到膝弯处挂着，然后拎起我带伤的那条腿搁到他肩膀上，草草扩张了两下便挺进来。我许久没和朴志晟做过，刚开始有些难捱，但还是乖巧地抬起屁股方便他进得更深。  
他把我压在床垫上，下面一刻不停地动着，上面扳着我的头用力舔吻我的嘴唇。我呜咽着流了点口水，没留神注意到他脖子和胳膊上的分界线，露出的部分明显比身上黑了不少，是夏天的阳光留下的印迹，顿时嫉妒得无以复加。李帝努垂着睫毛，带着与他的动作截然相反的温柔凝视我，我愤怒地瞪回去，憋得两眼通红还泪汪汪的，被他误解成是把我亲得疼了。  
李帝努松开我的舌头，把亲吻转移到脸颊：“我再轻一些……”  
我被他亲得脸侧到一边，身体随着抽插被动地耸动着。他渐渐顶得又快又急，每一下都重重地捅到最深处，我的呻吟声被搅得支离破碎。我大脑缺氧，手指无意识地抓紧他胳膊上贲起的肌肉，眼前闪过一道白光，连四肢都跟着痉挛，脚踝顿时一阵剧痛。我就着那点疼痛，抵着李帝努的胸膛哭叫起来：“哥哥，不要了……我不行了！……”

朴志晟肯定都听见了，房间里的隔音根本比不得地下室。甚至我最后一次精疲力竭地从高潮中睁开眼，越过李帝努的肩膀看见朴志晟正在不远处站着，不知道在那儿站了多久，恰好与我的视线相撞，而我的一条腿还环在他哥腰上，下巴上沾着自己的体液。我讪讪地不知该做什么表情，志晟先走开了，在我移开目光之前。  
我对志晟没有歉意，他帮不了我，那我自然要换一个办法求助，总不能一直叫我干等着。

从那个夜晚开始，我爬上了李帝努的床。我捉摸不透他对我的感情，说是全然出于性欲，有次我半夜醒来却发现他轻轻摸了摸我的嘴唇，是不掺什么旖旎的温存；说是有点喜欢，他对我又只有过性方面的需求，我后面肿了的时候还会要求我给他口，我头一回干这种事，喉管火辣辣的很难受。时间过得飞快，转眼已经入秋，我的脚伤也早就痊愈，却没有被李帝努赶回地下室。  
一切都像我想象中的那样进行着，按理说我应该满意，没想到最先崩溃的是我自己，我低估了自己的羞耻心。李帝努操完我便去上班，朴志晟一声不吭给我端来份早餐，而我眼神涣散嘴唇红肿，胸口青了一块，屁股里还夹着他哥哥的精液。 这算什么？我开始疑心有一些人就是不会惶惶不可终日，这世界上也并没有因果报应。有人连鬼都会养在家里为乐呢？我所做的一切大概只是与虎谋皮……而且必须出卖尊严。  
终于有一天我走了运，朴志晟没打游戏所以早早休息，而李帝努半夜回来，醉得不省人事，是我最好的一次机会。  
他们家大门很奇怪，从里面有一套独立的门锁，用的是跟外面不同的钥匙，平时被他俩藏在家里，从不带在身上。我从客厅一路翻箱倒柜到书房，急出一身冷汗，连钥匙的影子也没找见。书房的桌子底下放了个旧画夹，看起来有些眼熟，似乎是志晟上学时背的那一个。我为了找钥匙随手拿过来抖落两下，掉出几张画纸。我匆匆瞥了一眼，刚想把画丢到一边，突然发现上面的人很眼熟。  
我对艺术再怎么迟钝总归能认出自己。我的手有些抖，听志晟说喜欢我是一回事，亲眼见到却又是另一回事。我一张张端详起来，画上是我早就抛诸脑后的过去，亲切却已然遥远。志晟画下了睡着流口水的我、舔冰淇淋的我、跟在同学屁股后面啰嗦着收作业的我……他在右下角写了几个很小的字，如果不是我眼神好根本就看不见：可爱的辰乐。  
原来在爱自己的人眼里，一个人的可爱真的有这样的多样性。我伸手抹抹自己的脸，发现自己居然哭了，再一抹，发现眼泪流得更多。  
你爱辰乐吧，志晟。可惜太迟了。从你和李帝努把我关起来的第一天起，那些睡觉流口水的、笑得东倒西歪的、打次篮球就能美上天的钟辰乐，就全都不存在了。

4

我一向倒霉，没什么运气眷顾，从小到大没多少好事主动找上我。这回也一样，钥匙还没找到，我倒是先被发现了。李帝努的声音从书房门口传来，对我而言不啻末日宣判，不含一丝温度。  
“辰乐？”  
我僵硬地转过身，看着李帝努一直走到我跟前，酒气浓重眼神却无比清明，我当即反应过来自己是被耍了，恼羞成怒恨不得扑上去跟他同归于尽。李帝努看了我一眼，还不等我动作便抓住我手腕将我擒住。  
“你在找什么？”  
我气得发疯，只想伸手把他脸挠得稀烂。他轻松地一把把我拎起来拖回卧室里，一言不发地摔到他床上，我才注意到朴志晟居然也在这个房间里。  
完了，我心里有了不好的预感：他们想做什么？

我吓得直往床头躲，脚没什么卵用地胡乱蹬了一下，被李帝努扯住脚腕拽了回去。没办法，我只好抬头求朴志晟：“志晟，你别在这里好吗？不能这样……”  
朴志晟向来听我的话，这一次却充耳不闻，反而坐到我旁边把我抱到怀里接吻，手上不忘困住我两根胳膊。李帝努压住我的腿脱掉裤子，把手指伸到我的后穴里摸索。他已经很熟悉我的身体构造，没摸一会儿就找到我最受不了的那一点，用上力气按了两按，我很快就麻了身子，喘息着瘫软在朴志晟怀里。  
志晟看出我的动情，吻我的力道带上了狠劲儿，几乎变成了撕咬。事态的不可挽回终于渐渐叫我放弃希望，反而找回了一丝理智。在这种“理智”下我意识到反抗只会让我受罪……于是我不挣扎了。  
那就这样吧，反正你们成了鬼，我也成了鬼，鬼总会寻找到和鬼共同生活的方法。

李帝努躺到我身后，伸手把我的一条腿抬高，从后面缓缓插了进来。我很顺利地接纳，上半身在朴志晟臂弯里磨蹭扭动，神智恍惚地啜吻他胸膛，仿佛自己年幼还在口欲期，口水滴答到他身上。朴志晟低头瞧着我，目光中最多的情绪竟然是无奈，常常让人误以为他是在让步和示弱。  
他搂住我的腰轻轻抚摸，哄骗一样在我耳边轻声说：“不愿意看我们就不看了……”  
李帝努的动作渐渐大开大合，顶得我身体一阵摇晃，朴志晟这时候就不太高兴，一边抱我一边让他哥轻一点，说辰乐会受不了。我是真的受不了了，后穴涌上来一阵强过一阵的酥麻，过多的快感成了变相的刑罚，耳尖红得快滴血。我哆嗦着想去摸摸自己前面的阴茎，试图释放一点出来，好不把自己逼疯。志晟看出我所想，舌头伸到我口腔里扫荡了一圈，然后把手伸下去要给我打出来。我后面被李帝努顶撞着，前面被朴志晟套弄着，很快硬得发疼，脸红扑扑的一直吸气。朴志晟见状，松开揽着我的手，一路亲吻着滑下去含住了我。我简直疯了，失控地在他嘴里冲撞起来，觉察到他似乎是干呕了两次，但也没把我推开，只继续做着深喉。  
我高潮了不知道几次，李帝努总算射了，软掉的阴茎从我后面滑了出来。被摩擦过度的穴口有些麻木，完全含不住精液，有几滴白浊一路蜿蜒，直到流到我大腿根上。李帝努把我从朴志晟怀抱里接过来，重重吻了我一下。

朴志晟趴到我身上，就着那点滑腻顺畅地捅进来，发出一声满足的喟叹。他撞击我的力气很大，床重新开始摇晃，我下身再一次不争气地抬头，磨蹭在他腹部，留下一点水痕。  
朴志晟边吻我边念叨我名字：“辰乐，辰乐……”  
我煎熬地闭上眼睛，希望他不要再喊，我感觉自己的人格都被撕裂了。他是在叫我么？可有时候我也搞不清楚自己还是不是钟辰乐……  
我最近总做梦，梦见自己在家，妈妈打电话来问我周末回不回去，爸想等我一起吃鸡公煲；可醒来我只是在一个陌生的地方，亲人杳无音讯，我不想死可也懒得活着。有时我也会梦见李帝努和朴志晟，这次梦见他们死得很凄惨，下一次又梦见自己和志晟逃了英语课溜到天台，被路过的他哥发现，跑上来拧他耳朵……我到底想如何呢，我连爱恨都分不清楚了。  
房间没有开灯，窗外也是黑压压的一片，星斗寥寥可数。朴志晟射的时候我没忍住，叫了一声李帝努。李帝努擦掉我额头上的一滴汗，问我怎么了。我说哥哥，我困了，还想回家。李帝努没有接我的话，良久，我听见他叹了口气。朴志晟伸手摸了摸我的脸，这我认得，他的手心总比他哥要烫一点。李帝努只说，困了的话就睡吧。

被欺负了的是我，做噩梦的却还是我，就是有这么不公平。凌晨我浑身大汗地猛一下从床上坐起来，看见志晟已经在我旁边睡着了，呼吸均匀。李帝努正站在窗台前抽烟，见我醒来忙捏熄了烟回到床边，试图以拥抱安抚我。  
“别怕，辰乐，别害怕，没事了……”  
我一动不动地躺在他身下，连滚字都懒得说了。他又俯身吻了一下我的额头，冰冷的嘴唇贴上来，与我想象中的热度有所不同。我仰头看着这张脸，打量他漆黑的头发和锋利的眉眼，右眼角下方一颗生动的泪痣，与我那年刚在学校见到他的那次并没有什么区别。  
我永远都记得那天，当时我刚刚扣了一次无比失败的篮，篮球咕噜噜滚到他脚下，我大声叫着学长想让他帮我把球捡起来——李帝努应该早就不记得了。我向来没有秘密，初恋是我唯一的秘密，只是现在也已经不重要了。我闭上眼睛，眼前出现的是澄澈的天空和空旷无人的篮球场，感受巨大的痛苦毫不留情地将我埋葬。

那是七年前，我遇见并喜欢上十七岁李帝努的第一眼。

-fin.-


End file.
